In His Gallery
by BrookeRocker
Summary: What happens when CM Punk falls for a girl who is showered with gifts and money? Will he be able to show her love is what matters? CM PunkxOC


[One]-(CM)-In His Gallery-(Punk)-[Shot]

Regular-Lyrics

Italicized-CM Punks POV

Bold-Brooke Brays POV

_Brooke Bray a simple name for such a complex girl. See right now I Phil Brooks or more commonly known as CM Punk am falling for the most beautiful girl in the WWE. She is absolutely gorgeous I mean the girl makes me lose my breath it's like my lungs close but I don't want to breathe again with her, but there is not just the beauty you see Brooke is also very smart you know she was one of the smart ones before she got in wrestling she actually went to college to be a computer specialist. Yeah she fixes all our computer problems and sometimes I just mess up my computer so I can spend time with her. I think she knows but I really don't care._

**Phil Brooks a simple name for a complex man. Right now I sit in the locker room I share with my boyfriend of over a year Randy Orton, but really I love Phil. Yeah he's amazing he really understands me but I had to stick to just friends and settle for Randy because he couldn't see how much I loved him, but it's not like being with Randy is completely bad I mean the man spoils me rotten anything I want its Randy baby and its mine. But there are other things in life that are important money is not everything. You know sometimes Phil likes to brag about me saying how smart I was for going to college and becoming a computer specialist. I help everybody with their laptops and stuff but Phil always end up being my number one customer. He always has the same problem the internet doesn't work but I know he always messes it up so I always go and take my time fixing it just to see if he will ask but he never does so I just have to choose Randy.**

God broke the mold with this one I know she's breathtaking but so much more she walks in a room your lungs close making you never want to breathe again her boyfriend has got so much dough so much ice his neck and wrist froze is he faithful to her hell no but she's choose to be with him shorty

_I messed up my computer again so Brooke can come over to fix it. Today though today is different I am going to tell her that she is not the only piece of art in Randy's gallery. Brooke has to know that there are guys that care for her the real her and love her for the real her and I hope she just doesn't get mad at me because even if she doesn't feel the same I at least don't want to lose her as a friend. So I make the call. "Hey Brooke its Phil…yeah I need you to come to my locker room and fix my laptop because its messing up again…yeah, yeah I know I'm the worst but please come work your magic on it…alright see you in a little bit…bye." Whew alright she's coming. The moment of truth is nearing._

**Phil calls me. "Hello…oh hey Phillie what's up…Phillie baby are you serious I just fixed it day before yesterday…ok im on my way…bye." I get up and put my flip flops on "Yeah Randy I will be back I promise…No Phil's computer is messing up again and knowing him he probably did something he wasn't supposed to." So I leave and I start walking to Phil's locker room and something feels different about this time I don't know what it is but it's like he's got something to tell me. I wonder if he is going to tell me about Candice. Yeah I guess you could say Randy has a gallery and I'm not the focal piece like I should be but who knows. So I walk into his locker room and like I called he messed it up, but here's the moment of truth.**

Tell me is the money worth your soul tell me what's the reason you hold on when you know that dude has a whole wall of them just like you and girl you just way to fine got to be treated as one of a kind girl use your mind don't be just another dime because

"_Come on in Brooke…yeah its messing up again and knowing me I did something wrong…yeah I'm sorry I need to learn how to handle my computer better…yeah but there is something else I wanted to talk to you about…uh yeah you might want to sit down for this…I know I'm probably not the person to tell you this but uh you're not the only girl Randy is seeing…oh you know about Candice…then why are you still with him…no Brooke he is not the only one that cares…I, can't, exactly tell you who else cares…so even though he's cheating you're going to stay…Brooke you know it's killing me to see him hurting you like this right…no you don't get it it's like your mona lisa in a gallery but you're getting upstaged by some three year olds artwork it's not right…(sigh) alright I will see you later." Well that went well she already knows but she's staying with him because I couldn't get over my fear and tell her I love her._

**(knock knock) "hey Phillie…so what did you do now…I need to tell you how to work it…yeah that to it is all scratched up…oh yeah what about…ok…oh I know about her…yeah I know that he's been seeing her for a while now…because right now he seems to be the only one that cares…well if he's not then who else…you see point proven so therefore I'm going to stay…yeah…I don't know why Phillie it's just me…ok I'm sorry but until I can find that collector looking for the mona then im going to stay with Randy but your computer is fixed so im going…see you Phillie." Damn it I'm so stupid why couldn't I tell him I love him, but at least he cares enough to tell me about Candice.**

I can't take seeing you with him cause I know exactly what you'll be in his gallery just not fair and its tearing me apart your just another priceless work of art in his gallery

_So it's been about two weeks since I told Brooke what she already knew and we have been seeing less and less of each other with appearances, autograph signings, shows, and promos we just don't get to talk anymore and my performance is kind of dropping to. I hear Randy has been spending more time with Candice then Brooke now. So it's only a matter of time before he finally agrees to come out with her and totally kick Brooke off of her game, and hopefully she will come to me so I can comfort her and make my move._

**Well it's been two weeks since Phillie told me about Candice and I have been kind of lying trying to avoid him because it hurts to see him. No not because he hurts me or anything it just hurts because I love him so much but he's too blind to see it. God I'm so confused I don't know what to do anymore, I mean Randy is spending more time with Candice so I know it's only a matter of time before I'm gone. Now the question is who do I go to when I do get dropped, maybe I should go to Phillie hopefully he can comfort me and make his move.**

She's so confused she knows she deserves more someone who will love and adore but his moneys hard to ignore she really doesn't know what to do girl it's just a matter of time before he finds another more fine after he's done dubbing your shine you out the door and he's through with you

_Well he broke up with her and he didn't do it nicely either._

**He broke up with me. Horribly.**

Tell me is the money worth your soul tell me what's the reason you hold on when you know that dude has a whole wall of them just like you and girl you just way to fine got to be treated as one of a kind girl use your mind don't be just another dime because

_He got her all dressed up thinking that he was going to propose or something took her out to the middle of the ring gave this nice little speech of how much they have been through and everything and then said and I quote "but I'm not in love with you anymore so it's over." Yeah that's how he did it then to make it worse he got out of the ring and walked backstage leaving her there in the middle of the ring shocked, hurt, and the part that killed me the most. Crying._

**The son of a bitch did it. He finally tossed me to the curb for a cheap slut. How he broke up with me you ask well he bought me a beautiful dress in Phillies favorite color not mine or his. My favorite is pink, his is blue, and Phillies his is red. So of course stupid me falls for the whole bit and I'm thinking that maybe he dumped Candice and I get him all to myself and he's going to propose. I could not have been more wrong in my life. The son of a bitch took me out to where we had millions of people watching worldwide and he bullshitted me giving me a speech and then he said that he's not in love with me anymore so it's over. But you know I'm thinking that he's going to be a nice guy and escort me to the back. Huh fuck that he leaves me in the middle of the ring shocked, hurt, and worst of all. Crying.**

I can't take seeing you with him cause I know exactly what you'll be in his gallery just not fair and its tearing me apart your just another priceless work of art in his gallery

_After I saw that I was seeing nothing but red I can't believe he had the set to do that to her and she looked so beautiful wearing my favorite color of course but she looked amazing. So finally I can't take it she hasn't moved from center ring so I get up and I go out there and she smiles once she hears my music so I don't even do my normal entrance I don't tap fans hands I run straight down to the ring and I get in and I hug her and just hold her tight to me and man does she fit perfectly it's like our bodies were made for each other. She keeps repeating "he did it, he finally did it" so I pull away and I take her mike and I say "Brooke I was watching it backstage and when I saw that happen I couldn't help but think of a conversation we had a while back." She nods for me to continue. I said "remember when I said you were the mona lisa and you were getting upstaged by third grade artwork." She nods again. I said "well I do believe that the mona lisa finds her real home of a person who has been looking for the mona lisa his whole life." She said "what?" I said "Randy has done nothing but attempt to cheapen the mona by surrounding her with third grade artwork and I'm here to tell you that to a person you are simply priceless."_

**Phillie came to my rescue yet again. He's bringing up an old conversation we had about comparing me to the mona lisa. Wait maybe he does love me.**

You're a masterpiece I know that he can't appreciate your beauty don't let him cheapen you he don't see you like I do beautiful not just for show its time that someone let you know because

_She nods again for me to continue. I say "Brooke I have watched you date Randy this past year and it his killed me I mean I cannot stand seeing it because I saw you as the mona lisa and he saw you as third grade artwork and I knew exactly what you would be in his gallery from day one." She nods. I said "I always knew that you wouldn't be the focal point just the one off to the side that people come to, to see if the other work compares but Brooke to me nothing compares to you. You have always been my focal point you have always been the one that I see myself with you're the one I want to be with. Brooke I know this is probably a bad time but will you be my girlfriend? Really?"_

**Oh My God. I was right Phillie does love me. He keeps saying that I'm his mona lisa and I have been the only one he ever looked at. Oh My God he said he could see himself with me. AH he just asked me to be his girlfriend. (smile) "yes Punk I will. Yes Punk really." **

I can't take seeing you with him cause I know exactly what you'll be in his gallery just not fair and its tearing me apart your just another priceless work of art in his gallery

_She really said yes. Brooke Bray has actually said yes to be my girlfriend. So I did the one thing that I have waited a year to do. Kiss her._

**He really asked me. Phil Brooks has actually asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Then we each did something for each other today. Today he kissed me, and today I took my place…**

…In his gallery


End file.
